A Little Change
by Crazy-Miu
Summary: When Misaki is regressed to a 4 year old boy, how will Usagi handle it? Warning: Age regression
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters.**

* * *

Usagi sat on the couch and looked up at the clock, Misaki should have been home by now. Usagi decided to wait a little longer, but still Misaki never showed up, he got up deciding to go and find Misaki himself. He walked outside and saw that it was raining; he was going to have to find him quickly.

He searched what seemed the whole town, he even went down a few alleys, when he was coming out of one of the said alleys he could have sworn he heard someone calling his name somewhere in the alley. He turned back down the alley listening closely for the voice. The person he found wasn't Misaki but a little boy of about 4 years old. He was about to turn around and leave, he didn't want to get involved anything. When he started to walk away the little boy called out to him in a sobbing voice, Usagi once again turned back and walked over to the little boy. He was about to ask the little boy who he was when he noticed something. The boys eyes were the exact same color as Misaki's, the hair resembled his Misaki's as well.

"Misaki?" Usagi leaned forward towards the boy getting a better look. The boy reached out towards him still crying out Usagi's name. Usagi thought over the situation quickly, there was no way this couldn't be Misaki, he resembled him perfectly and even knew his nickname, but why in the world was he 4 years old? Usagi stood up and looked down at the boy, he hated children. "You're Misaki, right? Give me a direct answer." Misaki nodded quickly and rubbed at his eyes "I-I'm Misaki. Usagi-san! I-I was so scared!" Misaki continued to cry and reach out, wanting to be held by Usagi.

Usagi looked down and noticed the soaking wet and baggy clothes hanging on the boy's frame, he sighed and picked him up letting the young boy cling to him "Let's go get you some new clothes, these ones are no good."

* * *

Usagi was completely out of his element. He had no idea what to do with this kid. Once he got them both home he took him upstairs and attempted to give him a bath. He sat the kid in the tub and expected him to do it himself, but that was not the case.

Usagi sighed as he carried the now dressed 4 year old downstairs. He sat the child on the couch and stared at him for a while, he should probably ask him some questions, after all he had no idea what this brat knew and didn't know, I mean he couldn't even take a bath without some help.

"Misaki, what's your brother's name?" Misaki sat up straight and looked back at Usagi "Takahiro." Misaki smiled proudly, after all it was a hard name to pronounce. Usagi went on to the next question "How old are you?" Misaki had to think about this for a few seconds before holding 4 fingers "I'm four." Usagi thought through his head what he should ask next "Where do you live?" Misaki smiled a big grin and pointed at Usagi "I live with you!" Usagi frowned, not enjoying this at all "Why do you live with me? How long have you lived with me?" Misaki thought for a while and frowned he then looked down and tried thinking harder, he eventually looked back up at Usagi "I-I dunno."

Usagi sighed and rubbed his head, he only had one question left "Are you potty trained?" he never thought he would have to ask anyone this question, Misaki scooted forward and nodded quickly. Watching Usagi stand up, Misaki looked down at his lap upset, he had thought he was going to be praised for answering all the questions but he wasn't.

Usagi picked Misaki up again and carried him upstairs to the bear room "You can have one of my Suzukis, but only one. Take your pick." Misaki looked around the room, amazed that there were so many bears in one room. As he looked around, one bear in particular caught his eye "That one." Misaki pointed at a bear on the very top shelf with a blue ribbon around its neck. Usagi looked at the bear and then lifted Misaki up to the shelf so he could grab it himself. "That's a fine bear, Misaki." Misaki smiled happily as he grabbed the bear from the shelf and hugged it tight.

Next thing he knew Misaki was being put back down on the couch in the living room downstairs, he looked up at Usagi wondering what would happen next "Be good and stay here." Usagi ruffled the small Misaki's hair and made his way up the stairs and into his study. Misaki looked at the Suzuki bear Usagi had given him. What am I suppose to do now? Misaki waited a few minutes before jumping off the couch and making his way towards the stairs.

He made his way slowly up the stairs Suzuki bear in tow, there seemed to be so many of them compared to when he was bigger. Once up the stairs Misaki went to the door Usagi had went in, opened it as quietly as he could and stuck his head around the corner "U-Usagi-san?" Usagi was sitting at his desk typing away when he heard the voice behind him. He turned around and gave a stern look at the small child. "What is it?" This caused Misaki to jump, Usagi looked so scary when he was little. "N-nothing" Usagi sighed and turned back towards his computer and started writing again.

Even though Usagi was now ignoring him, Misaki continued to stand in the doorway watching Usagi intensely. Usagi turned around again causing Misaki to jump. Usagi pushed out his chair and patted his lap "Misaki. Come here." Misaki did as he was told and slowly walked across the room, a little scared of what Usagi wanted. Once Misaki was standing in front of Usagi he picked him up by the armpits and placed him on his lap.

This made Misaki drop Suzuki bear, Misaki looked down to floor for the bear, he was so far away. Usagi-San saw Misaki looking at the bear, he held Misaki on his lap with one arm making sure he didn't fall off while he bent down and grabbed the bear. He placed the bear back in the boy's hands "Here, hold on to him tight, you wouldn't want to lose him." Misaki quickly nodded his head and squeezed the bear to his chest. Usagi scooted back up to his desk, made sure Misaki wasn't squished, and went back to his work.

Misaki watched curiously, he was amazed at how quickly Usagi could type "U-Usagi-san?" Usagi didn't look up and continued to type "Hmm?" Misaki stared at the computer screen for a few seconds before looking back up to Usagi "What are you doing?" Usagi quickly saved his progress, he didn't want the little brat pushing any buttons and accidentally erasing it. "Work." Misaki thought the answer over for a few seconds before asking another question "Why?" Usagi opened another file and started looking through some references "Because I need money." Misaki thought about this answer as well but wasn't quite satisfied yet. "Why do you need money?"

Usagi stopped what he was doing and finally looked up from the screen. He looked down at the little boy "It's for you. So you can be happy for the rest of your life. I don't want you to ever worry over anything, I'll take care of It." he saw the confused look on the boy's face and ruffled his hair. "You'll understand sooner or later." Usagi turned his attention back to the computer. Misaki didn't understand this answer at all, he tried thinking it over but couldn't come up with anything.

He yawned and stretched out his little arms, he was getting a bit tired. Leaning his head against Usagi-san's chest he quickly fell asleep. Usagi looked down at the boy and thought about moving him, but decided it wouldn't hurt anything if he stayed where he was so he left him alone.

When Misaki awoke he found Usagi still typing, how long was he going to do that? Misaki was about to ask when his stomach growled loudly. Usagi looked down, not noticing that the kid had woke up "Are you hungry?" Misaki nodded. Usagi sighed and saved his document again, he picked Misaki up off his lap and stood up. "Let's go, I think we have some apples downstairs. I can't cut them into bunnies, but I can attempt to cut them into slices."

* * *

Usagi carried Misaki up to his room, the room he stayed in when he was big, of course, even if this brat said so he had never lived with him as a child. Misaki was sound asleep having fallen asleep on Usagi's lap again. Usagi pulled back the covers of the bed and laid Misaki down, he sat the bear next to his head and pulled the covers back over both of them. All of the jostling around had woken Misaki up, but he was too groggy to do anything but lay in bed and watch Usagi attempt at tucking him in.

Usagi ruffled Misaki's hair one last time before heading to the door, turning the lights off, leaving Misaki by himself. Misaki grabbed Suzuki bear and squeezed him tight. He was afraid of the dark. Misaki lay in bed trying to be brave, but he was starting to panic, what if there was something in the closet? Misaki slowly moved his eyes towards the closet. It was open by just a crack. Misaki dunked under the blanket, what was he going to do? He could either stay in bed or he could go find Usagi. He finally made his decision, he was going to have to make a run for it. Misaki waited a few minutes before gripping onto Suzuki bear with one hand and ripping the blanket off with the other. He bolted out of the bed and out the door. He ran as fast as he could to Usagi's room causing himself to trip. With tears in his eyes he got up and continued running to Usagi's bedroom.

Once he reached door he opened it and rushed inside and quickly closing it behind him so the monster couldn't get inside. He looked up towards the bed, Usagi was already asleep. Misaki quietly walked up to Usagi's bed and climbed up on top of it, he quickly moved over to where Usagi-San was and started to tug on his sleeve. Usagi wouldn't wake up though so Misaki finally let go of Suzuki bear and used both of his hands to tug at Usagi's sleeve. Usagi stirred with a groan and finally woke up. He sat up and glared at the little boy at his side "What do you want?" Misaki sniffed a bit a grabbed Suzuki bear again to protect him. "U-Usagi-san, I'm scared! Th-there's a monster i-in the closet and it chased me! I-I fell too, b-but I finally made it here."

Misaki put on his best puppy dog eyes, which wasn't very hard since he was already on the verge of tears "C-can I sleep with you?" Usagi groaned and rubbed his head flopping back down on the bed, he looked towards Misaki and pushed him down on the bed. Misaki hugged his bear close and curled up into a ball. Usagi sighed and covered him with the blanket, he pulled him close and started to soothingly rub his back "There are no such things as monsters." Usagi looked at Misaki and saw that he was clearly still scared. Usagi sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and looked behind him, Misaki couldn't see what he was looking at. "Suzuki-San. I have a job for you, are you up for it?" Usagi then pulled a giant stuffed bear out from behind him, placing him behind Misaki. "There you go, Suzuki-San will protect you on that side and I'll protect you on this side. You can go to sleep now, you don't have to worry about anything."

Misaki sniffled and cuddled up to Usagi, it didn't take long until Misaki went back to sleep but Usagi stayed up just a big longer to make sure he wasn't going to wake back up. After deciding the kid wouldn't wake back up Usagi closed his eyes and went straight to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I wrote a new story~! You're probably all thinking 'Miu, what the heck? I thought you said you couldn't write this weekend because you were moving?'**

**Well, I did, but I sat in a car for 11 and a half hours, three of those hours were in traffic jams. This is just a little story I came up with in the car, it might turn into something more, it might not. Who knows!**

**This was just a bit awkward to write, just a bit.**

**Also, just because I put this up, doesn't mean I'm not going to update the other one on Monday. I will I will. Don't get your panties in a twist.**

**Anyways. I'm really tired. I'm gonna go. Leave me reviews. It makes me happy. I double dog dare you. I'm gonna to stop now.**

**Byebye - Miu**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters.**

**Hello, there everyone. Yesterday a couple of people were a bit confused about something in the story so I decided that I would explain that here just in case someone else was thinking the same thing. They pointed out how they thought Usagi was acting kinda cold or didn't seemed attached to Misaki. Well, In the manga Takahiro's kid comes to stay with Akihiko and Misaki for a couple days, Akihiko was not a happy camper at all, he wanted nothing to do with it, never touched it or anything, and even tried reading it scary stories for a bedtime story. I kinda used this as a base for how he would react to Misaki. Even though it does seem that he's being cold, it's more like he doesn't know how to deal with this, it is his Misaki but at the same time, it's a kid. I think he would never let a regular kid sit in his lap, or would try to console them instead of scare them. So these things are him being affectionate, but I think he would probably act more attached to him once he's gotten used to him being a kid.**

**So that's that. **

**On to the precious reviewers. Thanks to RoxanneTheGreat, SaySaeri, Hioyokocchi, and the guest for reviewing, I was so motivated that I wrote this quick chapter first thing this morning.**

**Also, RoxanneTheGreat your review helped get an idea for this chapter, so double thanks!**

**Now that I'm done with the boring part, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Usagi groans and rolls over hitting something as he does. He opens his eyes and sees the small Misaki sitting up, legs stretched out and playing with his Suzuki bear "What are you doing up?" Misaki looked over to Usagi and smiled a big goofy grin "Waiting for you!" Usagi got up and went around to the side of the bed, reaching over Suzuki-san he picked Misaki up and carried him out of the room.

Once Usagi made it to the kitchen he realized something, Misaki was a child and couldn't cook, he was going to have to do it. Usagi sat Misaki in a chair at the dining room table and went back into the kitchen to find something to eat. He settled for the easiest thing, making some cereal. He couldn't tell whether there was enough milk or not, but either way it wasn't a total disaster. He brought the bowls out and set a bowl in front of Misaki, Misaki looked at it for awhile before digging in.

After they finished eating, Usagi had sat Misaki up on the kitchen counter while he washed the dishes. He was almost finished when the doorbell rang, looking over at Misaki he helped him off the counter "Stay here and don't move until the guest has left, alright? I don't want you to be seen." Misaki nodded quickly, Usagi ruffled his hair before walking out of the kitchen and answering the door. "What do you want?" Misaki tried to peek around the corner to see who it was but Usagi was blocking his view.

"Misaki wasn't at class yesterday so I thought I would drop the notes off, is he here?" Usagi glared and shook his head "He's not here, I'll take the notes, you can leave now." Sumi was not having that though and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch. "I believe this is the first time I've been in your place, it's quite impressive." Usagi sighed and sat on the couch opposite of him "I didn't invite you in." Sumi just chuckled and sat back on the couch further "I came all the way here to give Misaki the notes, I think the least I could do is wait for him to get back."

Misaki snuck out of the kitchen and crept behind the couch Usagi was sitting on, he wanted to see who the guest was. He slowly stood on his tiptoes and peeked over the couch at the guest. Usagi sighed and rubbed his eyes "Like I said he's not here, he's not going to be back until later so I would appreciate it if you left." Sumi was no longer paying attention to Usagi, though. He had caught sight of a little head peeking up over the couch at him. "And who's this? I didn't know you had a son." Sumi smiled at the boy but then came to the same realization that Usagi had, it was the eyes. "Misaki? Is that you?"

Misaki quickly dunked behind the couch before running around it and climbing up into Usagi's lap. He hugged onto Usagi and tried hiding his face from the stranger by pressing his face into Usagi's shoulder. Usagi chuckled, amused that Misaki was rejecting Sumi, he rubbed Misaki's back and patted his head as he gave a mean look back at Sumi who was, by the looks of it, incredibly confused "Misaki is little? What? what happened to him?" Usagi sighed and pulled Misaki off of him "Misaki, where's your bear?" Misaki's eyes widened and scanned the living room for his bear "M-my bear! He's still in your room!" Misaki quickly jumped off of Usagi and ran off towards the bedroom to get his bear. Usagi gave a small smile, glad he could get rid of the kid easily while he dealt with Sumi.

Usagi looked back to Sumi "Leave. Now." Sumi crossed his legs, getting more comfortable "What? You want me to leave after seeing something so interesting?" Usagi stood up then and walked up to Sumi "Leave now or else." Sumi held up his hands in defense and laughed "Scary! Well, looks like I've worn out my welcome here, might as well leave." Sumi got up and walked towards the door before turning around with a sly smile "I'll be back to drop off more notes for Misaki next week." Sumi looked up as he saw Misaki run back into the living room holding a bear "Byebye, Misaki, maybe we can play next time." Misaki stopped and just stared at Sumi as he watched him leave.

Usagi let out a deep sigh and sat on the couch, Misaki bounded up next to him and showed the bear to Usagi "I got him, Usagi-san!" Usagi dragged Misaki up on his lap and looked at the bear "Good job, Misaki." Misaki smiled up at Usagi happy for getting praise from him, he snuggled up close to Usagi and moved his bear around on atop of their laps. Usagi grabbed his laptop and put it on his lap, blocking the bear's path which made Misaki pout. Usagi saw this and patted his head, he would let Misaki play but he needed to google something first. How to take care of four year olds. He read through several pages, but didn't learn anything, sighing in defeat he shut the laptop setting it on the coffee table. Misaki smiled and started playing with the bear again.

* * *

Usagi watched as Misaki threw his bear down the stairs for the fifth time, seeing how long it would take it to reach the bottom. Misaki made his way down the stairs to retrieve the bear and was about to head back upstairs when Usagi grabbed him from behind and heaved him up "U-Usagi-san! Put me down, you're ruing my game." Usagi didn't let go though and carried Misaki to his room "You need to take a nap, Misaki." That was one of the few things Usagi learned in his search. When they made it to the room, Usagi made sure the closet door was closed all the way before he laid Misaki down in bed. "Noooo, I don't wanna take a nap Usagi-san." Misaki started to get up, but Usagi was right there lightly pushing him back down.

"Misaki, you need to go to sleep, just for a bit. If you don't sleep now then you'll be grumpy later." Misaki pouted and grabbed onto Usagi before he could get up "Usagi-san! I don't wanna take a nap! Don't leave me here, Usagi-san!" Usagi tried to remove Misaki from his arm but it was no use "I'll make a deal with you, Misaki. You can come back out to the living room as long as you promise to be quiet and lay on the couch." Misaki nodded his head and finally let go of Usagi "I-I'll do it, just don't leave me here alone!" Usagi got up and grabbed the blanket off the bed, he turned to look at Misaki "I'll take your blanket down there, can you get your pillow and bear or do you want me to carry one?" Misaki looked between the bear and pillow trying to decide which one he wanted to take.

Misaki picked up the bear and held it out to Usagi "You can take my bear, I can get the pillow." Usagi took the bear and watched as Misaki grabbed the pillow, it was so big that it covered up most of his face "Are you sure you don't want me to carry the pillow for you instead?" Misaki just huffed and slid off the bed, still holding onto the pillow. "I can carry this pillow, I'm a big boy." Usagi wasn't too sure about that but let the boy carry the pillow, when they got the stairs Usagi grabbed onto Misaki's shoulder and slowly guided him down the stairs so he wouldn't trip.

He then laid the blanket down on the couch before walking back and grabbing the pillow from Misaki, he walked back over to the couch and sat down at the end of the blanket placing the pillow in his lap. Usagi placed the bear on the blanket beside him as he pulled part of the blanket up so Misaki could slide under it. "It's all set, Misaki, you can come over here now." Misaki reluctantly walked over to Usagi-san and got up on the couch, he laid his head down on Usagi's lap while Usagi was pulling the blanket down over him. "U-Usagi-saaan, I don't wanna take a nap." Usagi placed a hand on the young boy's head and started to soothingly stroke his hair "Misaki, you don't have to take a nap, you're just lying down on the couch, remember the deal?" Misaki nodded and looked up to the ceiling.

Usagi grabbed a book off the coffee table to keep him entertained as the boy napped. Only a couple of minutes had passed before the young Misaki fell asleep, as Usagi watched the child sleep it finally hit him. This boy was Misaki. This was his Misaki. Of course, he already knew that, but he hadn't had time to think clearly about this before, but now as he sat there in silence, the situation started to truly sink in.

* * *

**Guys, when I first wrote this, I wasn't really planning on continuing it, but since it seemed that so many people liked it I decided to continue on a little more.  
**

**So, leave me your thoughts in a review, they really inspire me and stuff. **

**I'm still recuperating after the traveling, but the next chapter of 'An Abrupt Surprise' will be up tonight so look out for that. There may be a little traveling story in my AN so look out for that as well!**

**Byebye - Miu**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters.**

**Guys! So many of you reviewed, it made me really happy!**

**So I would like to thank RoxanneTheGreat, Hiyokocchi, Primordium, Veronica, Junjoufangirl18, Jj, MidoriTenchi90, Chaozsama, Kerushiikelsey, Misagi, guest, and StarXNite for reviewing, it really means a lot!**

**Thanks to the guest for leaving me an idea, it got me brainstorming a bit and if you're patient it might just happen.**

**A lot of people were asking how Misaki got turned into a kid and why he still remembers Usagi-san. Well, this is what I have to say to that. Be patient, my precious reviewers, be patient. That will all be revealed later in the story so just keep reading.**

**Story time! Sorry, this week we will not be reading Green eggs and Ham, maybe next time.**

* * *

After a morning full of getting yelled at by his editor, Usagi finally sat down at his computer and started working. Misaki saw Usagi walk into the study and decided to follow him, once he made it to the study he quietly entered the room and walked over to Usagi's side.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki grabbed a hold of Usagi's sleeve and lightly tugged it as if Usagi wouldn't hear him. Usagi looked down at Misaki before pushing out from his desk and turning towards the boy "What is it, Misaki?" Misaki smiled widely, glad that he successfully got Usagi's attention.

"Usagi-san, I'm booored, let's do something." Misaki bounced up and down at the thought of doing something fun with Usagi. Usagi gave a small smile and ruffled the boy's hair "What do you want to do?" Misaki stopped and thought about it before lighting up "Let's go somewhere, Usagi-san! Anywhere is fine!"

Usagi looked back at his computer, the work he was doing, then looked back at Misaki. He quickly shut his laptop before scooping up Misaki and leaving the room "Let's go." Misaki hugged Usagi's neck in excitement as he was carried downstairs.

* * *

Usagi pulled into a long driveway and made his way towards a gigantic house. Misaki had his face pushed up against the glass of the window in awe "Usagi-san, what is this place? It's so big!"

Usagi parked the car and went to the other side to help Misaki out "This is my family home, there's a lot more room for you to play here" Usagi opened the door and unbuckled the boy before pulling Misaki out of the car and setting him on the ground, he then pulled the bear out next and handed it to Misaki. Misaki's face was lit up with joy and amazement as he looked at the house.

"Usagi-san grew up here? That's so cool!" Misaki then spotted something moving up by the house, he gasped as he realized what it was "A dog! Usagi-san, look there's a dog!" Misaki was about to run off toward the dog until he felt a big hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Usagi standing behind him "Let's go inside, you can play with him later." Misaki pouted, Usagi usually always gave him what he wanted.

Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand and led him up to the house. Misaki soon forgot about the dog as soon as he walked in the front door, the inside was just as fancy as the outside. Misaki's eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked around curiously. Usagi chuckled and led Misaki up a set of stairs and into a room. Misaki stared at the bed in the middle of the room "Usagi-san, it's even bigger than yours!" Misaki ran and jumped on the bed, rolling around.

Misaki stopped rolling and settled down on the bed, he stretched his arms and gave a little yawn. Usagi came and sat on the side of the bed running a hand through Misaki's hair. "Nap time?"

* * *

Misaki walked down one of the long hallways happily as he looked for the dog he saw earlier. He thought he saw the dog go this way and then turn the corner. With Suzuki bear in tow he excitedly turned the corner only to bump straight into something so hard that he fell to the ground. Misaki looked up to see that he didn't bump into something but someone, the man had brown hair and wore glasses. He glared coldly at Misaki "Who are you?" Misaki looked up at the man, terrified, and started to cry "M-my name is Misaki"

The man continued to glare and seemed not to care that Misaki had started to cry "Why are you here?" Misaki rubbed at his eyes and held his bear tightly to his chest "U-Usagi-san brought me here, I-I was looking for the dog wh-when I...I'm sorry!" Misaki continued to cry, he wanted Usagi to come and save him from this scary man. The man bent down closer to Misaki "Do you like cake?" The mention of cake had gotten Misaki to stop crying, he nodded slowly. He watched as the man stood up and started to walk away "What are you waiting for? Follow me."

Misaki quickly got up and followed behind him, they entered yet another fancy room with a small table for two. "Have a seat, I'll have them bring some cake for you." Misaki made his way over to the table and climbed up onto the chair. "E-excuse me? Can you bring another chair?" Misaki looked around the room nervously and messed with his bear's ribbon. The man stared at Misaki oddly "Another chair?" Misaki looked up at the man and held his bear out to show him "For my bear! He wants to eat cake as well!" The man only nodded and left the room.

Soon he came back and took a seat across from Misaki, a butler followed him and set a chair at the table, smiling at Misaki he held his hand out towards him "Would you like me to set your bear in his seat?" Misaki nodded happily and handed his bear to the butler, watching as he sat the bear in the chair and scoot it a bit closer to the table.

The butler then left to go get the cake. Misaki swung his feet under his chair "What's your name?" The man looked at Misaki, watching him closely "Haruhiko" Misaki thought the name over, it sounded almost as hard to pronounce as his brother's name. Misaki tried to pronounce it in his head before saying it out loud "Haruhiko, that's hard to say."

Haruhiko didn't say anything back and continued to watch the young boy, he then switched his gaze onto the stuffed bear. "Do you like bears?" Misaki smiled and nodded "I like bears, but this one is extra special, Usagi-san gave it to me. I wouldn't want any other bear than this one." Haruhiko looked back up at Misaki, not quite happy with this answer.

At this time the butler came back in with a tray, he sat the cake down in the middle of the table and passed out the plates, he even brought one for Misaki's bear. He served the cake and quickly excited the room. Misaki dug into his piece of cake excitedly. Soon he had eaten over three pieces of cake and was feeling quite full.

Misaki yawned as he looked out the window, it was getting dark. "It's getting late, you should go to bed." Misaki looked at Haruhiko who hadn't talked much at all during the whole time. He nodded and hopped off the chair "Thanks for the cake!" he then happily left the room and started headed back to Usagi's room. When he made it back to the room Usagi was sitting at a desk close to the window. Usagi heard someone enter the room and turned around to see Misaki "There you are, I was about to go look for you." Misaki walked over to Usagi and hopped up on his lap.

Misaki looked and saw that instead of typing on his laptop Usagi-san was writing in a notebook "What are you doing, Usagi-san?" Usagi-san pulled Misaki closer to him and kissed the top of his head. "I'm writing a story, it's not work related." Misaki looked up at Usagi-san "You do this for fun as well?" Usagi nodded "I do." Misaki looked out the window, it was completely black out here, unlike in the city "Usagi-san, look at that!" Usagi-san looked at Misaki to see him pointing out the window at the sky full of stars. "You can't see that many in the city, can you?" Misaki shook his and settled against Usagi, looking at the stars.

* * *

Usagi picked the sleeping Misaki up and carried him over to the bed. Misaki blinked a couple of times and yawned "Where's my bear?" Usagi tucked Misaki in and glanced around the room for the bear, did he have it when he walked in? "Misaki, I don't see it, where did you place it?" Misaki's eyes shot wide open at that, he sat up in a panic and looked around the room. "M-my bear! U-Usagi-san, my bear is missing! What are we going to do?" Usagi sat down on the bed "Calm down, Misaki, you probably just dropped it earlier when you were exploring. I'll go look for it, do you want to come with me?" Misaki nodded and held his hands out to Usagi, Usagi picked Misaki up and headed out of the room.

"Where is the last place you remember having your bear?" Misaki sniffled and buried his face in Usagi's shoulder "I-I dunno! U-Usagi-san, what are we going to do? He could be lost forever!" Usagi patted Misaki's head and continued down the hallway "Don't worry, Misaki, we'll find him." Misaki wasn't so sure though and started to cry into Usagi's shoulder. Usagi stopped walking and set Misaki on the ground, he then knelt down so he could look Misaki in the eye. "Misaki, listen to me. We will find your bear, I promise" Usagi pulled Misaki into a hug and rubbed his back.

Misaki soon calmed down and pulled away from Usagi "Let's go find my bear!" Usagi chuckled and stood up. "Alright." At this time Haruhiko turned the corner, Misaki's bear in hand. Usagi glared coldly at his brother. "Haruhiko."

* * *

**Oh geez, guys. I'm sorry for not updating in a few days. I'm not going to make any excuses but I hope you forgive me!**

**Most of you are nice so I'm sure you'll understand. For those of you who don't, I'll make you cookies or something. No cupcakes, though, those are too fancy.**

**So if you guys are wondering why Usagi took Misaki to his family home, well that's another manga thing, but if you're a little curious I would be willing to explain it to you.**

**So see you next time, I might tell a couple cat stories. It will be great.**

**Byebye - Miu**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I would like to thank SaySaeri, Junjoufangirl18, Misagi, Naruto lover, Primordium, Hiyokocchi, KerushiiKelsey, The Yaoiverse Of Lemon Pie (I love your username), Sailorjupiter253, and Scarlettknightwalker for reviewing, it means a lot!**

**Yea, cat stories. The best darn cat stories you will ever read, SaySaeri.**

**Also, make sure to read the AN, there will be a special announcement there.**

**Story time~! Just warning you, this chapter is really short, sorry!**

* * *

Misaki looked up and saw his bear in Haruhiko's hands. "My bear!" Misaki quickly rand up to Haruhiko and grabbed the bear from him, hugging it close to his chest. Usagi stood up and glared at his brother. "Why do you have that?" Haruhiko glared right back at Usagi "Why are you here?" Usagi grabbed Misaki's arm and pulled the young boy closer to him. "It's none of your business."

Haruhiko scoffed at Usagi "You left home and never visited, then all of a sudden you show up here, you don't think that's any of my business?" Misaki looked up at Usagi, seeing the angry look on his face Misaki started to frown. He reached up and tugged on Usagi's sleeve "U-Usagi-san?" Usagi only ignored him, though, continuing to glare at Haruhiko. "I have my reasons for leaving, none of them are your business."

This answer did not please Haruhiko "Of course they're not, I forgot you'd rather be off playing Author and wasting all of your money." Usagi grit his teeth and was about to say something, when he was interrupted by a sniffling Misaki. Usagi bent down and looked at the boy "Misaki? What's wrong?" Misaki sniffled and wiped his eyes "Usagi-san, it's not nice to fight." Usagi sighed and ruffled Misaki's hair before standing up and facing Haruhiko "I'll be going."

Usagi grabbed Misaki's free hand and walked back to the bedroom with him. Usagi sat Misaki on the bed "Misaki, I don't want you to go near that man ever again." Misaki looked up at Usagi "Why not? He was nice, he gave me cake!" Usagi grimaced, this would be much easier to tell the adult Misaki. "Don't ask any questions, just do what I say, alright? Now it's time for bed." Misaki frowned turning away from Usagi and climbing back on the bed. Usagi sighed and grabbed the blanket, tucking Misaki in.

"Misaki, you have to understand it's for your own good." Misaki didn't answer though, hugging his bear to his chest and closing his eyes. Usagi waited for Misaki to fall asleep before he walked over to the bedside and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. He was just trying to protect him.

* * *

Usagi followed Misaki as they looked for the dog, he didn't want Misaki running into Haruhiko again. Usagi opened the big front door for Misaki as they walked outside. Misaki gasped and pointed at something "There he is! Usagi-san, hold my bear!" Misaki quickly handed Usagi the bear and ran towards the dog, which just lay on the ground waiting for the boy. Misaki smiled when he finally got to the dog and wrapped his arms around it "Usagi-san, he's so cute! What's his name?" Usagi walked over to where the dog and boy were "Alexander."

"That's a nice name." Misaki smiled and ran his fingers through the dog's long fur. Misaki laid his head on the dog, hugging him. "Misaki, let's go exploring." Misaki jumped up excitedly "Where are we going exploring?" Usagi started walking off towards the woods "Follow me." Misaki quickly ran after Usagi, once he caught up to Usagi he reached up towards him. Usagi smiled down at Misaki and took his hand. Usagi led Misaki through the woods letting him stop and look at anything he thought was interesting.

Misaki stopped as he was starting to get tired "Usagi-san, I don't wanna walk anymore, let's go back." Usagi looked at him and then scooped him up in his arms "Just a bit more." Usagi walked a little longer before going through some trees into a small clearing and setting Misaki down. "Wow, Usagi-san, this is awesome!" Misaki ran to the middle of the clearing and looked up "I can see the sky!" Usagi chuckled and sat down watching Misaki ran around excitingly. Misaki soon came back to where Usagi was and sat down in his lap.

"Is this like your secret hiding place, Usagi-san?" Usagi looked down at Misaki, a bit surprised that he knew exactly what is was. Usagi nodded and stood up, sliding Misaki off his lap "You, me, and one other person are the only ones that know this is here." Misaki stared up at Usagi in amazement "That's so cool!" Usagi chuckled and ruffled his hair "We should get going, you were getting tired, right?" The boy nodded and followed Usagi out of the woods.

* * *

Misaki was roaming the halls quietly as he looked around trying to figure out where he was. When they got back Usagi had gotten a call from his editor and went into a different room to talk to her, Misaki took this opportunity to sneak off. He was going to find Haruhiko. He knew Usagi didn't want him to go near him but if Usagi didn't know then it was ok, right?

Misaki walked down a hall he thought he had been down before as he looked for the room he had cake in the day before. All the halls in this place looked the same, they were all so big and fancy, confusing Misaki easily. Misaki quickened his pace as he thought about Usagi, the phone call only gave him little time to find Haruhiko and then head back to the room.

Then he saw it, the room where he had cake! The door was wide open, Misaki walked quietly up to it and slowly looked inside. No one was there, pouting Misaki was about to turn around go back to Usagi's room when he heard a voice coming from the next room. Misaki's face lit up, quickly making his way to the door he saw that it wasn't closed but opened only a crack. Misaki got down on his hands and knees and looked through the crack, he moved his head around trying to see whom the voice had come from.

There he was. Haruhiko was walking around the room on the phone. Misaki let out a little laugh thinking how both Haurhiko and Usagi were on the phone at the same time. Haruhiko moved to the other side of the room and Misaki leaned closer to door in order to see him. Misaki was thinking of going inside and saying 'hi' to Haruhiko when he felt a presence above him.

Misaki looked up to see Usagi standing above him, arms crossed, with a strict look on his face. "Misaki."

* * *

**Which do you want first? The announcement or the cat story? Announcement? Ok.**

**I've been thinking about making a skype group for you guys, well you and other people too. You know, I was thinking and sometimes people who like yaoi have no friends they can talk about it to, but if you join my skype group there will be plenty of people who you can talk to about yaoi. Of course, we won't be talking about just yaoi, but anime, cats, and basically anything you wanna talk about. So c'mon guys, lets all be friends! Don't be shy, I would love to talk to you all.**

**If you're interested in the group please message me and I'll get right on that. Also, you don't have to be a reviewer to join the group, even if you have never once left a review on my story, you are still welcome to join ^^ If you're a guest who wants to join please leave your skype name in a review (since you don't have an account to message me on) so I can add you.**

**Also, last time I forgot my review plug. Silly me. SO review. Yea, do it. Now.**

**The rest of this will be a cat story, so feel free to skip it.**

**So one day I was walking upstairs to get ready for bed when I saw something move above my head, I quickly looked up to see it was my cat. You would think 'Oh, he was being a normal cat and sticking his paws through the railing at me' but no. He was walking ON TOP of the railing. I saw that he was slipping a little bit, so as the overprotective cat mother I am, I took him off the railing. Later when I got out of bed and walked passed the railing, he jumped up there again! I think my cat wants to be in the circus.**

**See you guys next time~!**

**Byebye - Miu**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters.**

**There were so many reviews! I would like to thank Hiyokocchi, SaySaeri, Primordium, KerushiiKelsey, Lovely Bunny-chan, Misagi, Veronica, Willowtree1921, Roseahal, Ashley, Allypallycally1, MoonOkamiMaka, and The Yaoiverse of Lemon Pie. **

**Sorry to all the guests who were reading this, I didn't think about you guys not having accounts to see when I update this, I hope you all get to read this chapter!**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Misaki started to shake as he looked up at Usagi, he looked absolutely furious. Without saying another word Usagi picked the young boy up, put him over his shoulder and carried him back to the room. Once they were back to the room Usagi sat Misaki down in a corner, his face towards the wall "Stay there until I say you can move."

Misaki pouted and started to sniffle, he didn't mean to make Usagi so mad, he just wanted to be friends with Haruhiko. After what felt like hours to Misaki, Usagi came back over to Misaki, picking him up and carrying him over to the bed. He sat down and put Misaki on top of his lap "Misaki, we need to have a talk."

Misaki started to sniffle again and grabbed on to Usagi's shirt "I-I'm sorry, Usagi-san! I-I didn't mean to make you angry!" Usagi hugged the boy close and gently stroked his hair "It's alright, Misaki, don't cry." After the boy had settled down Usagi pulled back from him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Look Misaki, I know what I said may seem unfair to you, but it's for your own good. You need to be a big boy and learn that not everything is fair. I mean what I said, I don't want you to go near him again, so please don't give me any trouble and do as I say." Misaki nodded and hugged Usagi around the neck tightly "You're not mad at me anymore?" Usagi lightly hugged the boy back "I'm not mad at you, I never was and never will be. I love you, Misaki."

Misaki pulled back and grinned widely at Usagi "Me too! I love you a whooole bunch!" Usagi smiled, but at the same time it hurt, as much as he loved the young Misaki, it was times like these that he missed the old Misaki and wanted him back. Looking back at the young boy Usagi thought about all types of things, but most importantly, was there even a way to turn Misaki back?

* * *

Misaki watched as Usagi loaded their bags into the car "Usagi-san? What are you doing?" Usagi didn't look back at Misaki and continued putting the stuff back in the car. "We're going back home." Misaki thought over the answer a bit before asking another question "Why?" Usagi looked back at Misaki this time "No real reason, we have to get back home so I can do my job properly." Misaki found the answer satisfying and nodded before running off to find the dog, little did he know that it was just an excuse to get him away from Haruhiko.

After Usagi was done packing the car he looked around for Misaki, he sighed, he was just here a second ago. Usagi walked around the yard for a bit before spotting Misaki, he was laying on top of Alexander. Usagi chuckled as he walked over to them, poor Alexander, he would be happy when they left "Time to say goodbye, it's time to go." Misaki got up and petted the dog a couple times "Byebye, See you next time!" Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand and led him back to the car. Looking back at the house Misaki frowned. Noticing this, Usagi stopped and bent down towards Misaki "What's wrong?"

Misaki looked back at the before looking back up at Usagi "U-Usagi-san, can I go say goodbye to Haruhiko?" Usagi sighed and rubbed his eyes "Misaki, you know what I said." Misaki grabbed on to Usagi's sleeve and gave him the best puppy dog eyes he could manage "Please? Please, Usagi-san? This is the only thing I'll ask for, for the rest of my life!" Usagi stood up, ruffling Misaki's hair, he couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes "Alright, but after that we are leaving" Misaki smiled widely as Usagi grabbed a hold of his hand again and led him back towards the house.

Usagi led Misaki up the stairs and through the confusing hallways, stopping once he reached the door Misaki was in front of yesterday. Sighing, he knocked on the door. After a few minutes of quiet there was a reply "Come in." Usagi slowly opened the door and quickly noticed the look of distaste on his brother's face when he saw him "What do you want?" Misaki took this chance to run into the room, stopping only a couple feet from where Haruhiko was seated.

"I have to go home now, so I begged Usagi-san to bring me up here. Thank you for the cake!" And with that Misaki launched himself at Haruhiko, giving him a hug. Usagi's face turned from bored to angry in a second as he glared at his brother, while Haruhiko simply stared down at the kid, surprised that he had actually hugged him. After a little bit of awkwardness Haruhiko patted Misaki's head, this only made Usagi even angrier and within two seconds Usagi was across the room prying Misaki off of Haruhiko. Once he got Misaki detached, he made sure to hold the boy so he wouldn't have a chance to try hugging Haruhiko again "It's time to go, say goodbye."

Misaki smiled, turning around in Usagi's arms so he could see Haruhiko "Byebye!" Misaki waved frantically as Usagi started walking out of the room. Usagi wasn't taking any chances and carried Misaki all the way out to the car. He opened the door and slid the young boy into the passenger seat where his bear was already waiting, after buckling him in he got in on his side and they started off towards home.

* * *

Usagi sighed as he looked at the road in front of him, taking care of a child was a lot harder than he thought, but hopefully since they were headed back home, all the craziness would settle back down. Usagi looked over at the sleeping boy and the thousands of questions that filled his head the other day, returned. He thought for a while about what he was going to do, what his next step was going to be, after all he can't take care of a kid for the rest of his life. He was going to have to find a way to turn him back.

Usagi started to think of how this could possibly have happened in the first place when he was interrupted by a loud honking noise up ahead that broke his concentration. Looking up at the road his eyes widened as he noticed that he had swerved into the other lane and was heading straight towards another car.

* * *

**Well, uh, hey there. Long time no see. **

**Sorry for not updating, as always, no excuses. Excuses are for losers.**

**You know guys, that skype group that I mentioned last chapter really comes in handy in these times. A couple of the girls in there now kept sassing me about updating the story. Those darn brats. Just saying though, you could get updates about the story's progress if you are part of the group, but sometimes getting surprised by a new chapter is more thrilling, so it's up to you, just offering.**

**Also, for 'An abrupt surprise' readers, it will be up tomorrow!**

**I didn't promise a story last time so no cat stories for you.**

**But you know, maybe, just maybe, if you reviewed I could tell you a cat story next time. Everyone loves cat stories, so review review review!**

**That's all for now.**

**Byebye - Miu**


End file.
